


Just Ask

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Genji's being stupid, M/M, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smut |ω-)و ̑̑༉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

After a day of their usual routine; getting up, having breakfast(whilst Zenyatta meditated) , training and finally finishing the day off with their usual meditation. The sky was painted in vibrant red. The clouds dyed in a gentle pink. The sun was setting over the mountains in the horizon indicating the day was over.

After finishing their meditation Zenyatta was about to suggest that they should head back inside when he was stopped by Genji gently grasping his left hand with both of his. 

Staring down at them and caressing them ever so gently. If Zenyatta had a mouth it would've cocked up in a wide smile. He'd just received the signal and he knew all too well what it meant. Although he knew, each time he played innocent and each time Genji would fall for his act.

"Is something wrong, Genji?" He asked, voice even and smooth.  
"I..."  
Zenyatta waited patiently. Waiting for Genji to tell him what he wanted.  
"Master, I-I want..."  
"Yes Genji?"

He saw the visor of the ninja flash bright green before the other released his hand.  
"It's nothing, Master! Let's head back inside." Genji hurriedly said before dashing back to the hut where they'd stayed, a cloud of dust forming where he stood. Leaving Zenyatta floating in the same spot, hand still extended from where his student was grasping it. The touch still lingering on his hand.  
Zenyatta sighed and slowly levitated back to the hut as well. That was fine he thought. Zenyatta was a omnic of infinite patience. He would just have to wait.  
___________________

Back in his room Genji was screaming into his pillow. Mentally slapping himself.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He cursed in japanese.  
"I'm acting like such a virgin..." He muttered to himself. Thinking of his past, back when he was a playboy he laid to bed dozens of girls and boys. It was no lie how experienced he was however it seemed that once he met Zenyatta all of his past experience and confidence vanished. In the past asking someone to come to bed with him was as simple as breathing air and yet now...he couldn't muster any courage to even invite his master, whom he loved and wholly trusted to sleep with him even when he was so aroused. He sighed in frustration of himself. Regretting running away from his master and not being honest.  
"I'm so stupid..."  
____________________  
4 days had past and there was still no progress.  
Each day after their meditation Genji would grasp Zenyatta hand and attempt to ask for something. And each time he became so overwhelmed he would dismiss himself and escape. It had become a new sort of routine. 

Even Zenyatta the omnic with infinite patience was starting to become concerned. It would've been so much easier to indulge his student with what he wanted. However he wanted Genji to initiate things for once. He wanted to see the cyborg beg for his touch. The omnic chuckled.  
"What a bad master I am." He thought to himself. As he returned to the hut as well.  
____________________  
It was dark outside as the coldness of the night started to creep in. Genji had his face buried in the pillow once again as he thought about his failures over the past few days. His frustration was increasing and so was his craving for his master's touch. He scorned himself for not being forward about his desires. He had done nothing but run around pointlessly in circles. It was not as if Zenyatta would reject him. The omnic accepted all of Genji with open arms, faults and insecurities as well. The other always loved everything in Genji and saw the beauty and goodness in him that he himself could not. Which is why he couldn't understand the reason for his hesitation.

He jumped when he heard his named being called by an all too comforting voice from behind the sliding door that separated him from his master. An all too thin barrier.  
"Genji? May I come in?"  
"Of course Master"  
The door slid open revealing the omnic of his desires. The dim yellow light in his room highlighted the features of his master. The metal reflecting the light making him look golden and all the more attractive. Genji studied the features of the other before him. The wires trailing up from his legs all the way to his neck. Threading perfectly in between metal. His hands resting in his lap. Slim, delicate and beautiful. He thought about them running all over his body and his face flushed red underneath his mask. He gulped as his mouth started to water. Lewd thoughts invading his mind.

"Was there something you needed, Master?" He asked trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.  
"You have been distracted these past few days, my student. Is there something that is bothering you?"  
"No master" He replied biting his lip at the obvious lie.  
"Is that the truth?" Zenyatta asked. Doubt in his voice.  
"...No master..." Genji replied honestly.  
"Then tell me what ails you." He said drifting closer to Genji. They were now a breath apart. Zenyatta softly traced the other's cheek over his mask with the tips of his fingers. The touch feather light as if he would break the other in an instant if not careful. Nevertheless the action made his heartbeat faster and his core warmer.  
"I-I feel shame..."  
"And why is that?" He asked. Returning his hand back to his lap which caused a sense of disappointment at the short touch he wished would linger longer.  
"I cannot bring myself to be honest...I-I am afraid you'll see me as a lewd person..." He said face flushing brighter underneath his mask. Zenyatta chuckled.  
"And what is wrong with that." He said with a teasing tone. Trailing his index finger down Genji's chest which caused the him to gasp.  
"I rather like seeing you come apart." He trailed his finger further down...  
"Seeing you beg for me." Genji almost moaned at hearing his master's dirty talk.  
"I love all of you Genji. You are so beautiful." He sighed. Trailing his finger down to the cyborg's pelvis.

He knew his master was telling the truth. He knew that the other would never lie to him yet he could not bring himself to believe his words. Deep down he still had anxiety about whether anyone truly desired him. He only saw himself as ugly and scarred. Never the words Zenyatta used to describe him.

Sensing Genji's doubt Zenyatta paused and took his hand away. Tilting his head.  
"You do not believe me." Zenyatta stated. No anger or annoyance in his voice.  
"No master! I-I know you would never lie but..."  
"But?"  
"But...I cannot see why you would find me desirable."  
Zenyatta sighed which caused a tinge of fear in chest at the thought he had somehow disappointed the omnic.

"It looks like I must teach you a lesson."  
Before Genji could ask what he meant, a hand to his chest pushed him down onto the futon with a 'thump'. A hand came crawling up his thigh causing Genji to gasp in surprise.  
"M-master?" He asked confused. Lifting his head up to stare at the other.  
"I must teach you a lesson. About why I love you and your body so much."  
He lifted the other's foot up and sent an electric kiss to the other's ankle causing steam to rise from the nodes on his shoulder.  
"Adorable." Zenyatta stated causing more steam to rise.

Zenyatta had settled himself between Genji's legs and was spreading his thighs apart. The other squirming underneath him.  
"Zenyatta!"  
The omnic laughed like bells chiming.  
"Embarrassed my little sparrow?"  
Genji shivered at his pet name and nodded. Layers of steam escaping from his shoulders.  
"Do not worry. Soon you won't care about shame at all."  
Genji choked.

Upon removing the crotch plate Genji's cock sprung free. Sharing the same colour palette as the rest of his reconstructed body and made with flexible synthetic material. The underside of it was lined with sensitive nodes that lit up with green.

Fluorescent green tinged lubricant dripped down from his cock. Pooling onto futon creating a mess which would certainly create a stain. But his arousal prevented him from caring.  
"How lovely. I have hardly touched you and you are already so wet." Zenyatta teased. Causing Genji to moan in embarrassment. Zenyatta ran teasing strokes along his thigh causing Genji to shiver in anticipation.  
"What would you like me to do? Genji."  
"Please touch me Zenyatta." Genji moaned. Arousal taking over his mind. A single finger ran up the underside of his cock running along the sensitive nodes causing Genji to bite his lips and hold back a moan.  
"And where would you like me to touch you?"  
"My cock! Please touch my cock Master!" Genji begged. The teasing and familiar pressure building in his abdomen becoming too much to bear.

"Very well. My little sparrow"  
With his hand and thin fingers he lightly grasped his member which was enough to make him gasp. Lightly stroking ,his fingers had quickly become covered in lubricant making his strokes faster.

Soon lewd moans escaped Genji's lips and his hips would involuntarily jerk up, thrusting upwards into the omnic's hand. It wasn't enough. He needed it harder and faster.  
"More Master! I need more please!" He begged. Hands gripping the sheets below tight enough to rip at an attempt to control himself. His voice sounding obscene to his own ears.  
"Patience Genji..." He hushed. 

Gripping the cock tighter and pumping hard caused Genji to groan loudly. With his other hand he pressed a finger against his hole. Lightly teasing it, in which Genji responded by gasping loudly and jolted.  
"Do you want it here too?" The omnic teased knowing all to well that his student did.  
"P-Please! Master!"  
He pressed the finger against it harder. Teasing and rubbing against his hole with the pad of his finger but refusing to put it in. The area Zenyatta teased started to ache. His whole body was burning up ,his arousal and frustration reaching it's peak.  
"Please Zenyatta! Thrust your fingers in me! I can't take it anymore!"  
And in one swift motion he inserted his finger and rubbed against the sensitive walls causing Genji to moan loudly and squirm about. Pumping his finger in and out, searching for the spot that would certainly make his adorable lover scream. 

"AHHH!"  
There it is.  
Soon Zenyatta was thrusting his finger into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Genji feeling too good to care about holding back his voice. Lewd screams and moan escaped his lips. A second finger joined the first, gently scissoring and stretching his student wider. He felt Genji clench around his fingers.  
"Z-Zenyatta! I-I can't I-!"  
"It is alright Genji. Come."  
Zenyatta's finger's thrusted harder. The hand on his cock tightened and pumped faster. Genji's toes curled as he felt himself near the edge. The pressure in his abdomen near explosion.  
And after one hard thrust of his fingers Genji came. His vision going blurry as he felt electricity-like pleasure rushing through his body and all he could do was try to gasp for air as the sensations overwhelmed him.

After letting go of his cock and removing his fingers Genji fell to the futon. Body limp and shivering. Mind still buzzing with pleasure as he came down from his high. Lubricant dripping off his chest from where it had landed. Genji was desperately trying to catch his breath when he felt a spark of pleasure burst from a familiar overstimulated area caused him to gasp again. Genji quickly sat up staring at Zenyatta who had got a hold of his cock once again.  
"Z-Zenyatta?!"  
"The lesson is not over yet. I still have much to teach you." He replied. The tone of his voice sounding mischievous.  
____________________

Genji was nearing his third orgasm as his body shivered and tingled all over from the overstimulation. With his mask off (removed after the heat became too much after the second) Zenyatta could finally see the lovely faces his partner was making. His mouth wide open, gasping and moaning. Tears and saliva dripping down his flushed face.  
"So beautiful you are Genji."  
Genji's mind was blank with pleasure and he was too tired to say anything to respond. His lips simply curled up into a tired smile.  
Zenyatta curled up his fingers making Genji jolt his hips up. He reached up to grab Zenyatta free hand as he felt his third orgasm near. His mustered enough energy to say:  
"I love you Zenyatta!"  
Before he came again. Clenching his teeth together as his hips arched off the futon before he collapsed to the floor again exhausted.  
"I love you too." Zenyatta replied before taking his finger out. He left the room returning with a damp cloth to clean the utterly exhausted cyborg who laid on the futon unmoving. After cleaning up and placing the cloth beside him, Zenyatta sat beside Genji and started to affectionately stroke his head which brought a smile to the other's face.

"Do you understand now Genji? How much I love and desire you."  
Genji chuckled.  
"Yes master. Thank you."  
"Good. Please don't hesitate to ask next time. I would be more than happy to help you out."  
"Understood master."  
"Good. Now get some rest. You must be tired"  
"That would be your fault." The other huffed before the smile returned on his face again. The omnic laughed.  
"I cannot deny that."  
Genji closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Shallow breathing soon filled the room as Zenyatta continued to stroke his head.


End file.
